


Until dawn prequel one shots

by Firequeen01



Category: Until Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firequeen01/pseuds/Firequeen01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel 4 until dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until dawn prequel one shots

The prank

Ashley  
I don't even know why I'm in on this prank, I mean I don't even like Emily that much and I don't care that Hannah has a crush on mike. I guess it will be a funny prank that we can laugh about afterwards.

Sam  
Jess has put down the bait, the bait of everyone humiliating my best friend. I'm not going to move it, they'll get mad at me and say I was ruining their fun but I can still warn Hannah. The problem is, how am I meant to find her in this gigantic lodge.

Mike  
It's kinda flattening that everyone has a crush on me, it's not just Hannah and Em, I'm starting to see Jess looking at me sometimes.

Hannah   
I found the note!   
Mike wants to have sex with me, oh my god!  
I'm so excited I don't know how long I've had a crush on him but I never new he liked ME!  
But how could he do this to Em, one of my best friends, what if she finds out we're crushed by her bitchiness when she's in a good mood, what would she do if she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend?  
But it's MIKE and HE wants to have sex with ME!

Matt  
As I sneak into the wardrobe I have doubts, Hannah has been one of my closest friends, and I've wanted it to be more then that, but she doesn't see, and she will be devastated to find out I'm part of this. But it's too late to turn back now.

Mike  
She's coming, I just need to play it cool until she takes her shirt off, maybe I should pretend she's Emily, she looks a bit like Em so it should be easy.   
I do like Hannah, but not in that way, I have eyes for Emily and Emily only, she just doesn't see that.

Beth  
Why is everyone running outside?  
Hannah ran outside a minute ago but why?  
"Where's my sister going?"   
"It was nothing serious we where just messing around" said mike  
Suddenly I felt hatred for all of them, they new she was vulnerable and easy tho pick on. " you jerks" I shouter and ran into the woods after my sister.

Sam   
They haven't come back for an hour now this is starting to get worrying. We kept hearing noises like an animal dying but then there was a screech and the noise didn't sound again. 

Matt   
It's been two hours now, I definitely regret it , I regret the whole thing. Chris is awake and we told him what happened, but I don't know how anyone's going to break it to josh, he'll go into hysteria!   
Mike said he'd do it because he was most responsible but I feel like we all should do it.

Josh  
I wake up my head pounding, how long was I out for, 3 hours 3 and a half? I was going to go find the others but they where already surrounding me, sorry expressions on their faces, "what's happening?" I asked  
"Josh" Sam said "we're all really really sorry"   
"Wh- what's happening?"  
"We played this prank on Hannah" mike said  
"She ran out into the woods and Beth followed her " said matt   
"They haven't come back since" said Ashley.  
"My sisters?" "Ran away?" I felt faint, Sam went to put her hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away "Where you in on this prank?" I shouted  
"No she wasn't" mike said " she thought it was a bad idea from the start".  
I started sobbing hysterically and fell into Sam's arms as blackness consumed me once more.

Sam  
How could I let this happen to my best friend, Josh's dad came over and we called the police. They searched the whole area but the twins remained un-found. They found three sets of footprints and a set of footprints that they could not identify that led to a cliff, the snow was melted and they found a mangled body of something, but they couldn't tell what.  
We where all taken home, josh was taken to a hospital. After a day we where all questioned about what had happened but after that we where just left alone while the police investigated the area.

Hannah  
I woke up to pain, it consumed my whole body. I could tell my legs where broken and other stuff too. I can hardly remember what happened, I'm thankful for Beth's coat or I'd be freezing. BETH! Where is she? Did she survive? I can't get up, my legs hurt too much so I try to turn using my body. When I finally get round I can see her head, her limp body, I can tell she's dead but I don't want to accept it, I can't accept it, the colour has drained from her face the light in her eyes, gone.

Josh  
Their still missing, the police have swept the area but there's nothing that they can find.  
I've had all sorts of meds for depression, if I don't take them I'll go insane I won't know what's what and I won't recognise anything or anyone. I've also got a physiatrist called Dr A.J Hill, he helps me deal with my grief but he doesn't help as much as Sam does. She's the only one that understands me, she's always so reassuring me and comforting me, I don't know how I feel about her, it's complicated, there's some times where I just want to hug her and kiss her but there's other times where I hate everything and everyone to do with last year.

Hannah  
It's been two days and my insides are twisting and turning inside me, but I can't stop digging, I have to do this for Beth, she came after me, she tried to stop me plummeting to my death. It should be me that's dead, not her.

Josh  
I've always dreamed of making movies, and bows my chance to be in the one I'm directing.   
I feel as if I don't need my meds anymore I feel that if I don't take my meds, I won't feel as much pain for my sisters. We all know that there dead.

Hannah  
I keep a diary so I don't go completely insane, I also count the days, writing them on the wall. I get more and more hungry every day and I know but don't wan't to know how to make it go away.  
Sometimes I feel like something's controlling me, every time that happens I get closer and closer to Beth's badly dug grave.  
If I'm going to survive I know the consciences I know what I have to do so pls forgive me Beth.

Sam  
Josh's been acting weird lately he's always thinking and he's hardly ever home. He doesn't come to me much any more, he's always somewhere els. I just wish I could tell hem but there's never a rite time.

Josh  
I've been working for nearly a month now. I don't know weather I should let Sam in it but there so much better at acting when there clueless.  
I've stopped working at night now, last time I did I heard weird noises coming from the sanitarium, it kinda freaked me out.

Hannah  
I've dug up Beth. I'm really sorry, it's my only chance of surviving. I just don't know what will happen to me. Will I go crazy? Or will I find a way out once my legs are healed? I have no idea.  
I'm going to survive if I do this, I think as I make my way over to Beth's body. I don't even know how I move, my insides fell like they're going to explode, but I manage to find Beth sink my teeth into her hand, I task blood and bite harder, it's too chewy and I have to rip it off fealty hard. The skin tastes like cardboard and as I eat it it I feel a rush of cold like something els is inside me, taking over.

Josh  
I've nearly finished the pig version of me. I still see Chris every now and then and keep reassuring him that Ashley isn't going to push him away if he tries. But I'm not just reassuring him, I'm also reassuring my self.  
I think that I'll tell Sam about my feelings once it's all over, once we've all laughed a bit, but for now I need to focus on the revengeful prank.

Hannah  
I'm definitely getting stronger. My nails are long and sharp, I've got tall and my skin has stretched over my body, my visions turning red. The only thing is I feel the thing inside me getting stronger, pushing my thoughts out the way like there's a different mind taking over my new body, sometimes I can't even remember what I've done or what I'm doing. It's just a matter of time before it takes over completely.

Josh   
The prank is ready, it's all set up, now all I need to do is send out the invites and get this 'party' started.


End file.
